


Under One Roof

by Kosmoceras



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, doctor!Levi, ererisecretsanta2k17, fluff with some plot, good housemastes/boyfriends, student!eren, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmoceras/pseuds/Kosmoceras
Summary: Five Levi's words are enough for Eren to take serious actions.





	Under One Roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunarianEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarianEclipse/gifts).



> I wrote this for Tetsuuki on Tumblr for Ereri Secret Santa. Merry Christmas and I hope you'll like it <3  
> (I've never wrote Ereri in modern world nor domestic so it was a challenge for me :P)

"Ok, everybody, now let's get in pairs," the instructor exclaimed.

Oh great, Eren thought standing helplessly in the middle of the room. Not even a single girl remained alone. The whole thing was Mikasa's idea, but she fell ill for the first classes. Eren looked around one more time with faint hope and then he heard voice behind him. "Wanna dance with me?"

The boy turned in that direction. The voice belonged to a very short man with young face and highly tired eyes. His black hair were falling into them, while the rest of hairstyle was styled in an undercut. His face was expressionless and he kept his arms folded across his chest. Eren thought that his face seemed familiar.

"Yeah, I don't think I have any other choice." He offered a hand to stranger. "I'm Eren."

The new partner shaked his hand. "Levi."

Hearing this the boy realised something. 

"Everybody got a pair?" The instructor asked. "Okay. As you already know the basic step, now you'll do it in pairs. Men needs to grab women in the waist." He presented position on his female partner.

Eren and Levi looked at each other.

"You have terribly long hair," black-haired man stated straight off. "You'll be a woman." 

"But you're shorter than me, so it's natura-" Eren stopped when Levi made an expression like he was about to murder him, and just obediently put one hand on his shoulder. Levi grabbed his waist and they took their free hands.

The music started and they've faced an obstacle after first step.

"You have to start everything on the right foot since you're woman", Levi explained patiently.

"Alright, I'll try." 

After few attempts they figured out that Eren couldn't coordinates his movements in the role of a woman.

"Tch. I'll do it," Levi said. It sounded unkind, but the boy was sure it wasn't. It just sounded like that.

They changed positions and started again. Now Eren was holding the man in waist and the dance went pretty fluent.

Actually, he was surprised because it was Levi who was leading him, forcing his body to move like he wanted with extraordinary power. Eren was just trying to avoid eye contact, because he felt a little uncomfortable. And not because he was dancing with a man, but because he was genuinely liking it. Once, he decided to glance he found out that Levi was already staring. Eren quickly looked away. The man frowned, but still kept watching him. Finally, student found courage to ask a nagging question. "Are you Levi Ackerman? That famous doctor?"

Levi tilted his head a little to the side. "So what if I am?" He was expecting this question. 

"That..." Eren got confused and messed up the steps, which caused them to stop. "That means it is you?"

The man slightly nodded.

The whole bewilderment immediately vanished as Eren shouted a bit too loud from excitement. "It is you! You saved so many lives!"

"Keep quiet, brat." The doctor silenced him and forced to dance. 

The boy smiled. He really respected this man. Although he had to admit he remembered him only because his step sister Mikasa had the same last name. He should ask her whether two of them were related.

"Great job!" Instructor praised them. "Now let's try a little faster...!"

 

"That was... the strangest moment in my entire life." Eren admitted almost year later cuddling with Levi in his bed.

"You're saying this? I was there to find a wife, not an annoying student."

The doctor was lying on Eren's naked chest, both of them were half covered with a crumpled quilt. Younger boy chuckled. "You went to dance course to find a wife?"

"This course was the only thing fitting into my working hours." His voice didn't express any emotion, but Eren felt compassion for him. 

Always busy with his job doctor, soon turning his forties, had rather big apartment, nicely decorated. And completely empty. There was nothing strange in the fact that he started to grab onto every little occasion. 

Eren embraced him tighter and kissed the top of his head. As they were lying in that perfect, dark bedroom he recalled everything that led them to this night. 

Weird fascination that born between them on the first class.

Exchanging glances on the next classes, despite dancing with female partners (Mikasa was not related to Levi).

Stress when Eren decided to invite doctor for dinner.

Moment he found out that Levi was almost two decades older than him despite his deceivingly young appearance.

How he get to know him deeper, began to see his flaws and imperfections.

Finally, after three months since their first meeting, they came to doctor's apartment and the same night they slept together. Probably Levi was painfully carving for another human's intimacy, but Eren didn't mind that.

The following weeks were filled with anticipation for the next meeting. Levi was busy almost all the time and sometimes he had extra working hours. Nights like this were truly lucky for them, when doctor could afford some time to spent it with Eren.

Levi was probably thinking the same, because he clung closer to younger boy and whispered. "You could have move in. I could see you more often."

"Really?" The student got sudden injection of energy. His brain started constructing a plan processing informations at the speed of light. Then he quickly make up his mind. "I gotta go," he announced, jump out of the bed, put on a T-shirt and trousers and rushed to the front door leaving confused Levi behind.

"Eren!" The doctor quickly catch up to him in the corridor. "I'm not forcing you to. Don't run away, pl-"

Eren burst into laugh. Levi misunderstood his intentions, fearing that student is afraid of stabilization. 

"Don't worry, my dear." Younger boy gave him a big kiss on the lips and put his jacket on. "I'll be back soon. Trust me." And after that he was gone.

 

Seven hours later Levi was getting ready to work, not being in the best mood. He was deeply wondering the whole night what this brat could have in mind. He mentioned about living together, that's true, but Eren wouldn't take it seriously, would he? It was beyond Levi's beliefs.

He glanced at clock. 6:25 a.m. Time to leave.

At this moment he heard knocking on the door. He looked through the peephole and then quickly opened them.

"I've made it! I was afraid that you're already gone."

"Eren, what are you doing?!"

The boy was loaded with giant backpack, and was helding additional two bags.

"Moving in,” he explained and went inside without invitation. Levi didn't even tried to stop him. He just stood completely astonished.

Eren put all of his packs on the floor and grinned.

"You are so busy with work that you can't find time for yourself not to mention time for me. That's why let me live here. Just for a few days. You won't regret it."

Levi was slowly processing his words still staring at him. Eren had ragged hair and dark circles under his eyes. The only thing he couldn't refuse him was sincerity of his smile.

"What you're doing is completely unreasonable." Levi still couldn't believe it, but wasn't denying his idea. It's was too beautiful to be true. That young boy really wanted to live with him.

"Only a few days." Eren kissed his forehead. "Now you can go to work. Do you have everything?" Levi nodded. "Do you maybe... have two pairs of keys?"

"Take mine,” Levi said absolutely not knowing why he was handing them over to the student.

"Ok, have a nice day, my dear," Eren kissed his cheek, pushed the man outside and locked the door.

 

When Levi entered home at 7 p.m. he could smell tasty aroma from the threshold. But as he went to the kitchen he saw even more tasty view. 

Eren was stirring something in a pot on the stove. He was wearing Levi's apron, his hair was tied up with wisps falling on his face. Thanks to the tight T-shirt doctor could see his muscular arms and back. 

Also the kitchen and the whole apartment were spotless as never before. He immediately imagined Eren doing all that cleaning, then added this to his current image. He didn't know why this seemingly ordinary view affected him like that. A cooking guy? Guy doing household works? Eren being that guy?

"Welcome home, my love." The boy smiled at him.

Levi already got rid of his necktie. "Bedroom. Now." 

Eren came closer, hugged him and kissed on the cheek. "Oh no, no, no. You have to eat first while it's hot. You can't eat cold dinner."

"Eren, you're also hot and I can't wait." Doctor moved away and examined his boyfriend's features. Dark circles under his eyes seemed bigger than in the morning. Well, in that case, not today, Levi thought.

"Go wash your hands, please," said younger boy and turned back to the stove.

"I will remember this." Levi warned him.

He came back after few minutes and saw two steaming plates full of spaghetti on the table.

"Do you like it?" Eren asked, carefully watching older man's face. 

The doctor tasted first bite. It was... very student. Anything if it only could be eaten. But those big, green eyes were waiting with anticipation. 

"Not bad."

"I can live with that," Eren was satisfied with the response. Knowing the doctor he shouldn't be expecting much more. He would say the same even if the meal was unusually delicious.

"So, Eren," Levi began grimly and aimed his fork at him. "I was thinking and I have some suspicions." He made an ominous pause. "Did you skip the lectures today?"

"No." The boy replied quickly. Too quickly. Levi frowned, but Eren hasn't given up yet. "I didn't have any..."

"I'm forbidding you to skip the lectures," the doctor interrupted him and his words hung between them as unchangeable fact. "At what time do you start tomorrow?"

"Eight thirty..."

"Good. If you want to skip classes then not in this house."

Suddenly Eren smiled. "You really care about me."

"You bet I do," Levi responded, but run away with his eyes to spaghetti. "Your studies are more important than cleaning my entire house."

Eren nodded, but his expression was revealing that he had a different opinion about it.

As they were eating, doctor was thinking.

"Have you talked with your roommates?" He asked meaning three guys with whom Eren shared a room in the dormitory. Armin, Jean and Connie. "I mean... Do they know where are you?"

"I told them this night."

"What did you told them?"

Eren grinned. "That my boyfriend needs me and I can't let him down."

Levi also smiled. "Points for you. What about your sister?"

Eren moved uneasily. Mikasa was also living in the same dorm, so their contact was always good. And when he told her this during his hurried packing she looked so terrified he had to assure her that this is only for a few days.

"Well... she didn't exactly like it. You know her." Eren had enough of this interrogation. "Levi... I got an idea. Let's eat one string together. Like in the movies."

"What?!" Levi glared at him with deadly look.

"You heard me."

"Eren, that's fucking disgusting."

"Come on. Please."

"You're testing me, aren't you?"

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"Let's give it a try."

"No."

Eren wasn't listening to him. He stuffed one end of a string on the fork and gave it to Levi and put the other between his lips.

"Now you have dirty hands."

The boy unduly rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Levi put one end into his mouth wondering why he can't refuse him.

Eren began to eating it, slowly approaching the doctor. Unfortunately, Levi did completely nothing towards broadly obvious objective, besides staring at him with his arms crossed. Eren seeing this suddenly stood up and closed the way between their lips in no time. After short smooch he quickly chewed the food and kissed him again. Levi willingly took part in it, contrary to mutual eating of spaghetti string.

They've gotten so absorbed that they didn't noticed when Eren sat on older man's laps. They were kissing slowly, often stopping to rub their noses together.

"Eren, you ok?" Asked Levi when the boy just clung to him and reclined his head on his shoulder. 

He yawned in response. "A little tired. I haven't sleep last night."

"Yeah. You left my home and came back with everything in just few hours." Levi patted his back. "And then, I suppose you were cleaning the whole day. Eren, you didn't have to do this. It goes without saying that if we were living together you wouldn't be cleaning everyday." The student kept silence. "Am I right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Eren replied drowsy. "I know how you love tidiness."

"Go sleep," Levi suggested. He didn't want to admit that Eren began to weigh on his strong, but smaller tights. The boy obediently got up.

"I'll take a shower." He said and left the kitchen. 

Levi finished his meal and washed up the dishes. When he entered the bedroom student was deeply sleeping.

 

"Eren." That was the first thing he heard in the morning. Soft, calm doctor's voice. "Eren. Wake up your lazy ass."

"Huh?" Eren quickly sat up to these words. Was Levi mad? To his surprise older man was standing next to the bed holding a tray.

"Breakfast will be cold," he said with mischievous smile and handed him the dish. They were fried eggs on it, slices of bread and cup of tea covered with a lid. "But really, I have to go now and you have to get ready to college. And I want to see your notes!" It sounded like a threat.

"Don't worry." Eren said not exactly knowing what was going on.

Then Levi put his fingers into the boy's hair and kissed his forehead. "See you in the evening!" And left the house.

After that Eren got angry at himself. It wasn't supposed to look like this.

 

Big red bouquet was blocking entrance to the flat.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Forgive me," pleaded a voice behind flowers.

"Eren, let me enter the house!" Student quickly moved away. "What is it?"

"Forgive me for being burden for you. I won't let that happen again." Eren's head was humbly lowered.

"What are you talking about? Did you broke something?" Levi asked taking off the coat.

"No, no! I mean this morning. You made me a breakfast while I was sleeping... though I promised that you won't regret accepting me under this house and now you must be really disa-"

"Shut up." Levi threw his arms around boy's shoulders, brutally pulled him to his level and silenced with lips. "Thanks for the flowers."

"But..."

"Eren." Doctor sounded like he was explaining something to a small child. "Don't try doing everything perfect just to get my approval, you hear me? You deserved to get rest after yesterday.  Everyone should after making such a stupid decision like moving in day by day and immediately implementing it. Besides, you're not my butler." Then he indicated flowers. "Put them in a vase."

This made Eren laugh.

 

The rest of the evening was definitely improving. Eren got praised for the pasta he made for dinner and passed verifying his notes from college which really pleased Levi. However, younger boy still seemed disconsolated. He was sitting at his boyfriend's bed with an absent gaze not even noticing that doctor was doing push ups on the floor.

"Twenty!" Levi finished counting and stood up. "You're still blaming yourself, aren't you?"

Eren emerged to these words and looked at him. The view took his breath away.

Levi was standing with his head tilted a little to the side, he was wearing only boxers and white shirt, which he was slowly unbuttoning. The bulge at his crotch was obviously visible, which made Eren swallow.

"I know you are," he continued coming closer to the bed. "When will you understand that all I need is you?" He sat astride on the boy, grabbed his chin and look into his eyes. "It was my pleasure to make you breakfast to bed. And I'm not mad that you were sleeping then."

He finally saw a shadow of understanding in Eren's eyes.

"I don't need your services when I can have you." His voice became lower as he threw the shirt off his shoulders. Eren was reacting correctly to all these procedures and Levi could already feel his boner. "But there's one favor you own me. Remember yesterday?"

Student bashfully recalled moment when he forced Levi to eat instead of going to bed and after that he went to sleep. "Yeah..." he purred and attacked Levi's neck as if he wanted to atone right away. Older man drown his fingers in Eren's hairs.

After tons of bites and kisses their got rid of clothes and Eren joined their bodies together with one smooth move.

"See?" Levi put his arms around his neck and gasped into boy's mouth. "You're not a burden. You are my amazing Eren."

The boy smiled heartily and increased the pace making Levi moan.

Some time later they were lying on the bed settling breath, their bodies still tangled together, covered in sweat.

Levi was watching Eren with love. Almost forty years of his life and he finally found that one special person. But even that didn't justified him sleeping in this condition. "Now go wash yourself."

 

It was the best morning in their lives so far. It was winter Saturday and they could sleep how much they wanted.

Levi woke up first. Actually, he rarely slept the whole night, but that night he slept well and felt quite rested. He spent few minutes just lying and admiring beautiful face of his boyfriend. When he decided to get up and prepare breakfast for them, strong arms wrapped around him forcing him to stay in bed. 

"Good morning," said Eren with low voice.

Levi turned to him. "Good morning, my dear," he responded with a sharp kiss. This was particularly the first time when Eren saw him with facial hair. He immediately like it.

"Mmm..." he purred scraping his chin on Levi's with closed eyes. He really resembled an animal right now. Purring like a cat, investigating new surroundings, still keeping older man close, giving him all his heat and comfort.

Levi felt blessed. He realised that some unnamed emotion was filling him completely. It felt warm and beautiful, like nothing could ever go wrong.

It was happiness. He was unbelievably happy simply from waking up next to Eren. The person he loved. And that person accepted and loved every little thing about him. This kid was able to drop everything in an instant, just to be with him, as he proved by moving in on his one word.

Thinking about it he couldn't take his eyes away from Eren. The boy noticed change in his partner's expression. In response he gently stroked Levi's cheek. They didn't have to say anything. There were not strong enough words to describe what they felt towards each other. Whatever they would say, it wouldn't be entirely compatible with the truth that was many times more powerful. 

They interlaced fingers together just being grateful for the presence of the other.

 

"Levi, look!" Eren shouted standing by the stove.

When doctor turned head into his direction, he immediately regret it. Student was about to flip the pancake in the air. "Eren, no-" he tried to stop him, but it was too late. Thin layer of dough peeled back from frying pan for a good height and it actually turned 180 degrees in the air. Then it began to fall and Eren barely catched it on the edge of the utensil. He quickly fixed up his mistake by shifting the pancake with his hand.

"See?" he was satisfied with the result while Levi looked dreadfully.

"OK, now I'm making pancakes." He stated and firmly moved Eren away from the stove.

"Leeevi..." Student hugged him from behind and kissed his hairs. He couldn't see it, but suddenly a cunning smirk appeared on doctor's face.

"This is how you do it, brat." He said and threw the pancake up. It flipped perfectly in the air with smooth landing on the surface of the frying pan.

Eren drew Levi closer with face millimetres away from his. "You had to do better, didn't you?" He didn't sound envy, his voice was flirty and full of pride.

"It's just my nature. I do better."

Eren kept leaning towards him that Levi was forced to grab student tightly to not fall on the floor. They were still wearing boxers and undershirts, so they could exactly feel their hardness through thin fabric. They tongues met slowly giving each other pleasure. Eren's hand wandered to Levi's butt and squeezed it subtly. When doctor bit student's bottom lip Eren squeezed his ass harder, drawing him closer even though it wasn't possible. 

Unexpectedly obnoxious odour made them stop. They both looked at pancake that almost completely stir-fried. 

"When I was making pancakes it didn't happened," Eren chuckled.

Levi darted towards the stove and put out the fire. "Yeah, but it's still your fault."

They ventilated the kitchen which caused them to put on sweaters. Finally they sat eating pancakes with maple syrup and fruits, slurping hot tea.

Levi was linking Eren's smiling face with emotion he discovered in the morning. The result was pleasure warmth filling his whole body. One person was enough to make entire world a better place. Seeing his dishevelled hair every morning was unbelievably wonderful perspective for future. He took Eren's hand and interlaced their fingers again.

"You really want to live with me or you just don't want to live in a dorm?" Levi had to ask this question to get rid of any doubts. And he did. Eren took offended face.

"That's not it!" He said indignantly. "I just want to share my life with you."

This hit Levi right into the heart. He wasn't sure if he could endure anything else that day. He said the only words that came to his mind. "And you are." Eren's face brightened. "Speaking of sharing life. I need to do Saturday shoppings."

 

"Don't. Place. It. There." Levi drawled with murderous gaze. Eren froze in mid-motion. It took him a moment to figure out the situation, then he burst out laughing.

He just wanted to put a flour on the top of hanging shelves. Nothing special about that, but there was an one issue. Levi couldn't reach there. 

It made Eren so exhilarated that he couldn't stop laughing. Doctor was watching him irritated. Seeing this student did everything he could to stop and walked up to him.

"I love your height." Eren assured him and kissed the top of his head, pulling him close. "Thanks to this I can kiss you like that."

Eren and Levi came back from the city pretty late and by looking at mountain of unpacked shoppings they still had a lot of work to do. 

Because Christmas were coming (and also doctor's birthday) they bought some fairy lights and ornamentation (Levi never decorated his flat before). Eren didn't want Levi's home to be empty. He wanted his boyfriend to feel Christmas atmosphere, even if he wasn't there. However, Levi definitely refused to have a Christmas tree. In his opinion a fake one was ugly, and a real one was causing too much mess.

After unpacking groceries they moved to the living room. Eren turned on Christmas songs medley on his laptop.

It was dark outside and the only source of light in the room were dimmed lamp in the corner and newly lighted fairy lights on the walls. There was also bouquet from Eren standing at one of the cabinets. It was reminding Levi how important he was for Eren and how this kid wanted to give him the best of himself.

Levi was examining hanging decorations with the expression of professional critic, when student entered the room carrying two mugs with a steaming tea. Eren put them down on the table and listened to the music. It was some peaceful Frank Sinatra Christmas song from forties.

"Oh, this is nice," he said and grabbed Levi in the waist like in the dance class. "We haven't been practising recently."

"I already knew how to dance back then," doctor felt urge to remind this one more time.

"So practice dancing woman part," Eren smiled and led him through the living room, away from the cups with tea.

Their dance soon turned into cuddling. The student leaned his head down and embraced Levi's face in his hands with tender smile. Levi knew this was that one thing he was afraid that he won't be able to endure. It just melted his heart. He smiled feeling blessed and said words the boy wanted to hear the most.

"Eren, you can stay."


End file.
